james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Hometree
Hometrees are massive trees that can be found throughout Pandora. Many Na'vi clans, such as the Omaticaya and the Tipani make these enormous plants their home. Description There are hundreds of disparate Na'vi clans on Pandora. Some of the clans, including the Omaticaya, live in ancient trees called "Hometrees" about 150m tall, or two to three times the height of the Terran redwoods that once covered the Pacific Northwest. The circumference of a Hometree is great enough to house dozens of clan members. The tree is honeycombed with natural hollows and alcoves in which the Na'vi sleep, eat, weave, dance and celebrate their connection to Eywa. Like many sacred sites on Pandora, the Omaticayan Hometree sits above a large deposit of unobtanium. Na'vi Habitat Each Hometree has enough room to comfortably accommodate the members of each Na'vi clan. There are no cases of Na'vi overpopulation as they live in equilibrium with the finite resources of their surrounding environment, subject to the same Darwinian forces as the jungle's other inhabitants. General Structure , Lyle Wainfleet and Colonel Miles Quaritch observe a hologram of the Omaticaya clan's Hometree.]] Hometrees are generally described as being more than a hundred meters tall, with a hollow base supported by mangrove-like roots. Within this base there are many columns, creating a large central area. In this central area is a natural spiral staircase, which the Na'vi use to move up and down the tree. Per the Pandorapedia, "The name Hometree is misleading, as the structure is actually comprised of a grove of intertwined trees of the same species that have grown together, providing for mutual strength and structural reinforcement. This, coupled with Pandora's low gravity, is what accounts for the immense height of Hometree. The Omaticaya revere this quality of Hometree as a constant reminder that a community is stronger and more resilient than the sum of the individuals who comprise it." Omaticaya Hometree The Omaticaya Hometree is a 10,000 year old ancestral home of the Omaticaya clanOscars Avatar presskit - pg. 3. It is located in Sector 12, above a rich deposit of unobtanium, possibly one of the richest on the moon, putting the Na'vi in conflict with the RDA's interests due to the value of said mineral. In Avatar, the Hometree of the Omaticaya clan was obliterated by the RDA's security forces using high explosive missiles, after driving the Na'vi out with tear gas, forcing the remaining Na'vi to relocate. Colonel Quaritch referred to it as "one big damn tree" before destroying it. Tipani Hometree Over 20,000 years old, Hometree is the spiritual and physical home of the Tipani clan of the Na'vi. It is where they sleep and eat, learn and labor. The tree itself is over 150 meters tall and its diameter is many times that of a giant sequoia. Its interior is distinguished by a massive helical core and boasts multiple levels upon which the Na'vi communally craft and enact their rituals and customs . Trivia *As a rite of passage, young Omaticayan hunters earn the right to carve a bow from a branch of Hometree after Uniltaron. Source *James Cameron's Avatar: An Activist Survival Guide pg 34 *James Cameron's Avatar: The Game Pandorapedia article on Tipani Hometree *Pandorapedia - Hometree article References de:Heimatbaum nl:Hometree pl:Drzewo-Dom Category:Flora Category:Na'vi culture Category:Pandora Locations Category:Avatar Category:Avatar: The Game